ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Neighbours From Hell (2017 Film)
Neighbours From Hell ''is a 2017 comedy film that is based on the 2003 video game of the same name, and was directed by Ethan Cohen. The film stars Tom Holland as Woody, and Wilfred Brimley as Mr. Rottweiler. The plot follows a cruel and grotesque neighbor Mr. Rottweiler making Woody’s life miserable. Woody decides to get revenge on Mr. Rottweiler, and that’s when the madness begins. The film was released on November 10th, 2017 by Universal Pictures, and received negative reviews. Plot Woody (Tom Holland) is an average happy man, until his cruel and grotesque neighbor, Mr. Rottweiler makes his life miserable. Woody decides to get revenge on his neighbor, Mr. Rottweiler, and that’s where the madness begins. Cast * Tom Holland as Woody * Wilfred Brimley as Mr. Rottweiler * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Rottweiler Release The film was originally scheduled to be released on June 12th, 2017, but in June 2016, it was pushed back to September 15th, 2017. It was then pushed back to November 3rd 2017, and finally, November 10th, 2017. '''Marketing' The first trailer was released on August 2017. Reception Box Office In the United States and Canada, Neighbours From Hell ''was released alongside ''Murder on the Orient Express, ''and was projected to gross $18-20 million over its days. It made $6.4 million on its first day. '''Crtitical Response' On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 12% based on 51 reviews, with a weighted average of 2.5/10. The website’s critical consensus reads “''A dirty lowdown movie with mean-spirited characters, and tawdry jokes, Neighbours From Hell: The Movie is an atrocity, especially to the video game itself.” On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 28 out of 100, based on 62 critics, indicating “generally unfavorable reviews.” Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of “D+” on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it 0.5 out of 5 stars, and a 32% “definite recommend”. Graeme Tuckett of Stuff.co.nz g the film two stars saying that the film “has a handful of moments of genuine comic lunacy...but all they really do is highlight the meanness and lacks the laugh in the rest of the film.” IndieWire critic David Ehrlich criticized the script and inability of the film to decide “what kind of cruel it wants to be” giving it a D+ and saying that “it contains less laugh than the deleted scene of ''Freddy Got Fingered.” Frank Scheck of ''The Hollywood Reporter ''called the film “a movie from hell” and wrote “The overall cold-heartedness is typical of this feeble sendup that doesn’t even manage to come close to being funny at all. It just comes out as a mean-spirited message in every way.” Ben Kenigsberg of ''The New York Times ''found the movie dull, writing “More laughs are all that would have been necessary to prevent this stagnation of ''Neighbours From Hell. ''As the movie stands, smuggling in booze to dispel of dull routine could only help.” ''The A.V. Club ''called it “a failure on almost every level” further saying “it‘s pervaded by an air of extreme meanness. It’s cheap, and tawdry— a bizarrely parody of a cross between a bawdy 70’s comedy, and a Goofy cartoon. Tom Holland ended up being Goofy for the entire film, while Wilfred Brimley was Donald Duck, but..the long-suffering antagonist of Donald Duck. They’re an unbearable pair of idiots.” Category:Movies